


If You

by wanneable



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jinhwi Fic Fest Round 1, Long Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Slightly Sad, its soft, jinyoung is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanneable/pseuds/wanneable
Summary: It’s a late night for Jinyoung, but it doesn’t stop him from staying away to hear Daehwi’s voice again.





	If You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Jinhwi Fic Fest Round 1. Prompt #61 - If You

“I miss you, Daehwi-ah.” 

It was 3am in Seoul on this cold, rainy weekend, which meant it was 11am where the recipient of his call, Lee Daehwi, was currently living. 

Jinyoung knew, of course, that he wasn’t going to be around his boyfriend every minute of every day, but not seeing him for 2 years while the younger studied abroad in Los Angeles wasn’t something he imagined in his relationship. 

He never would’ve stopped Daehwi. Stopping Daehwi from going to Los Angeles meant stopping him from being able to learn more than he could ever imagine in the field of music, and that’s not what Jinyoung would have ever wanted. 

Daehwi’s next words, the soft “I miss you too, Jinyoungie.” leaving his lips was enough to bring a smile to Jinyoung’s tired face. Staying up this late just to hear Daehwi’s voice had begun to take a toll on his sleep schedule and his grades, but he could pick them back up. He didn’t want Daehwi to stay up late for him. 

They make small talk next, grades and friends and ‘how’s Gumball?’ to which Jinyoung assures him that the sleeping cat was perfectly fine. 

At this, Jinyoung reminisces on how the boys found the former stray. It was a few months after their first date, and Daehwi had been excitedly pulling him around a shopping district near their school. 

Daehwi loved looking in every store, and Jinyoung loved watching Daehwi’s face light up when he saw something he “absolutely needed.” A dent in Jinyoung’s own wallet was alright with him, as long he could see Daehwi’s face continue to light up. 

As the finished their day, Jinyoung heard Daehwi let out an excited “Ooh!” before pulling the younger towards a candy store. 

“Look, Jinyoungie, a gumball machine!” He told the other excitedly, pulling loose change from his pocket. “I’m getting one for you, and one for me.”

As Daehwi stuck the coins into the machine, the machine chose this moment as the perfect time to malfunction, eating their coins in the process. 

The younger pouted, pounding his small fist onto the machine quite ferociously, only to hear a kitten’s mewl instead of the working machine. He froze his fist, glancing to the side of the machine to find a small kitten, no older than a few months, cowered against the side. 

Cupping the small kitten in his hands, Daehwi turned his head. “I wanted a gumball, and got a kitten instead.”

 

Smiling fondly, Jinyoung turns his attention away from the cat and back to the boy on the phone. They fell into a comfortable silence for a bit, before Jinyoung sighed into the phone. “I wish you were lying next to me.” 

“I wish I was there with you.” Daehwi softly confesses. “I want to hold your hand, Jinyoungie. I just want to turn back time and be there with you. I miss kissing you and cuddling with you and being with you. I miss you.”

Knowing that if he began to confess, the tears threatening in his eyes would fall, so Jinyoung smiles. “I’ll visit soon, Daehwi-ah.” He tells the other boy, turning on his side in his own bed. “I have a break from school coming up, and I’ll buy my plane ticket and I’ll see you again.” 

 

With this, Jinyoung thinks back to the first time he kissed Daehwi. It was messy and it wasn’t full of technique, but it was them, and it was perfect. 

They had been sitting on Daehwi’s bed, working on school work together a month in their new “friends to lovers” relationship. The younger of the two had been rambling about a math problem on the sheet he was working on, and Jinyoung had softly called out, “Daehwi-ah.” 

Daehwi looked up, his eyebrows sliding up in a questioning manner before Jinyoung slid onto his knees and gently placing his hand on Daehwi’s cheek, and softly pressed his lips against Daehwi’s own. After a few moments, the younger began to kiss back gently. 

Everything about it was gentle and beautiful and perfect, Jinyoung had decided as the two pulled away after a few more seconds. It wasn’t the most exciting first kiss, but it was their first kiss, so it didn’t matter. 

Daehwi smiled at the other as his eyes fluttered open, and he proceeded to wrap his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, squeezing him tight, peppering his cheeks with small kisses. 

They both threw their books onto the floor and went to bed for the night, their arms wrapped around each other, Jinyoung kissing Daehwi’s forehead every few minutes. 

Ever since that night, Jinyoung found himself giving Daehwi small forehead kisses more and more. In between classes, when they were out together, Jinyoung would lightly ghost his lips over Daehwi’s forehead, and would watch Daehwi’s face melt with fondness, knowing his face was doing the same.

 

“I wish I could lay beside you, just for one more night, that’s all I need, Jinyoungie.” 

Smiling, Jinyoung turns onto his side in bed and holds the phone closer to his ear. “Your side of my bed is always open, Daehwi-ah. It’s reserved for you and you only.” Jinyoung stifles a yawn as the other boy begins to talk again. 

“It’s late there, Jinyoung. You can go ahead and sleep.”

“I love you, Daehwi.”

“I love you more, Jinyoung.”

“Can you sing me to sleep?”

Jinyoung hears Daehwi giggle softly on the other end, and Daehwi’s sweet voice fills the speaker laying on the pillow beside him. Setting the phone onto “speaker mode” and lets the younger’s voice travel throughout his room. 

Daehwi is singing a song in English, a song that Jinyoung can’t recognize, but he loves it nonetheless. 

Maybe he can see Daehwi in his dreams, Jinyoung thinks as he feels himself begin to fade into sleep. Maybe when he wakes, Daehwi will be beside him. Just for a night, that’s all he would need. 

If only he could turn back time, he thinks, he’d go back to a time when he could hold Daehwi again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi you can follow my twt @daehwisclub :))


End file.
